wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay
Wyrmrest Accord is a Roleplaying Server, which means it has a few different rules than other realms, as well as all the usual ones. To help you have the best experience on Wyrmrest Accord while Roleplaying, be sure to read this page, especially if you're new to roleplaying. For a great community discussion on dealing with RP Stagefright, read Stagefright 101 at the official WA Realm Forum. Official Game Rules Roleplaying Policy Naming Policy Harassment Policy What is Roleplaying? Roleplaying is when you, the player, play the game as if you are the character. Make your character speak to others in a way you would speak in real life. Of course, the character isn't you, but you are controlling the character, meaning they could be a deranged murderer, a major player in the Black Market, or a simple citizen of a city. Roleplaying involves creating a backstory and history for your character and determining a personality for your character. It is suggested you create your story within the lore of World of Warcraft and not to bring in other influences from the general media or other games. Addons for Roleplaying The five most used RP addons are MyRolePlay (MRP) , FlagRSP2, ImmersionRP, TotalRP, and MarySue. These addons allow you to give your character titles, extra names (surnames, nicknames, middle names, etc.), a description and your RP status - whether you are in character (IC), Out of Character (OOC), Looking for Contact, acting as a Storyteller etc. The addons work together (aside from MarySue), so you only need one to see everybody else's details, regardless of which they are using. The first 4 addons listed share a private chat channel for transmission of data. MarySue works differently; it does not use a chat channel. Every roleplayer has their favorite addon. Try the ones above and decide which you like best. A popular add on that allows you to create and share custom items is called Gryphonheart Items. Many players enjoy using the add on to increase their rp capabilities and make unique items such as books that can be shared with other players. An addon of rising popularity on Wyrmrest is Gryphonheart Reputation, a project that allows players to create their own factions for guilds. One issue with the addon is that you can only be part of one "project" which must be started by one person. Projects have been started on both the Alliance-side and Horde-side, and it is recommended that you speak to their leaders to create your factions rather than creating your own project, because you won't have access to anyone else's factions. Horde-side project leader: None at this time Alliance-side project leader: Apriline There are a few addons that deal with expanding a character's linguistic abilities, allowing your character to speak languages beyond their race's native tongue and faction (Common and Orcish). Both Lore and Tongues work with the languages provided by Blizzard and also allow a user to define their own custom languages. These addons have the added functionality of adding speech effects such as slurs and hisses. Tongues provides a /petspeak or /ps ability for classes that have controllable pets. PetEmote is an addon that will allow classes with controllable pets to bring these pets to life. Aside from being customized, PetEmote can provide emotes when a pet is being fed and at random. Further, a user may use the /pet slash command to emote on their pet's behalf. Other users of PetEmote will have the benefit of seeing the completed emote as a "PETNAME does something" sentence structure, rather than the default "PLAYERNAME does something". There is now also a roleplay addon called TotalRP. While this addon was formerly only found on EU Servers, it has recently been localized for English users. TRP hosts a multitude of features such as customizable character reputation bars, 'Hiding Places', customizable mount and vanity pet descriptions, NPC emotes, and a Gryphonheart-like interface which is sadly at this time not compatible with GHI itself. Upon the release of Cataclysm they intend to release TotalRP2, which should deal with some of the lacking features in the current version or the issues and bugs it has currently. A discussion thread regarding this addon can be found at: Total RP- NEW Tutorial and FAQ Added which includes a download link, some instructions, and links to tutorials and user guides. RP Lingo and Terms RP - Roleplaying. RPer - Someone who engages in Role Play. OOC - Out of Character. IC - In Character. Mary-Sue - Also spelled Mary Sue, is a character who plays a major role in overall game plots or lore, particularly characterized by overly idealized and hackneyed mannerisms, lacking noteworthy flaws, and primarily functioning as wish-fulfillment fantasies for their authors. If you're unsure, try The Mary-Sue Litmus Test. Mary-Sues are frowned upon. Godmoding - Acting like god. Examples include controlling others' movements (e.g. "/e Roger walks over to Jim and slaps him in the face, making Jim die of a heart attack.") or simply making your character too powerful. (e.g. "/e Roger turns into a Titan and crushes your puny mortal character.") Frowned upon. Metagaming '''- The act of making your character know things she shouldn't. An example is knowing the name of another character whom you've never met. Frowned upon. '''Cliché - A character whose idea is overused and generally picked by people just starting out. A good example is the typical fantasy "Prince saves the princess from a dragon!" story Guild Princess - A character who is over the top and generally irritating. Guild Princesses generally declare themselves royalty and demand everyone bow before them. This is frowned upon. Etiquette Etiquette in Roleplaying is very important as is following the rules. Not everyone is a role-player and not everyone is willing to RP at a particular time. Please be cordial and polite to those you meet and you can make lasting friendships, whether or not the person is a role-player or not. RP-ers are occasionally called elitist and snobbish, lets try to reverse this viewpoint so that we can get along with everyone, even those who do not RP. There are good ways to deal with situations and there are bad ways. 'In Character' A lot goes on while in character. How you interact with the world and other characters in it can dictate how good of a roleplaying experience you will have. *While roleplaying, it is common to run across a situation in which one character may dislike your own character. This, under no circumstances, mean that the person playing dislikes you as well. Not all characters in the realm are going to be polite. In fact, that statement is far from true. Do no take in character insults to heart. If you are having a problem with a person because of their character or are starting to feel upset over the situation, politely talk to them about it over a whisper; don't make the situation worse by discussing a problem for everyone to read. *It is polite to /whisper a group before running into their very obvious private conversation. It seems fun to just rush in and '/e bump' into someone's character, but asking beforehand can sometimes get you not only better results, but also give you less of a chance of being ignored by the party involved. If they're alone, try bumping into them as you pass by all means; it is just sometimes rude to interrupt. Be the judge yourself if you feel like you can interrupt a conversation or situation going on within the world. Do what you would do in real life. Would you be more likely to speak to a group of people hiding inside a room in the upper floor of a tavern or a fight breaking out in the middle of the trade district? *You cannot see the names above everyone's head, just like in real life. Unless there's a reason a complete stranger should know their name, you should ask them for it. *You cannot walk right through people in the middle of roleplay if you are engaged with them - for instance, if a group of people are surrounding you, you cannot simple walk through all of them. If however, you do not wish to roleplay with the people, or are not involved in what is going on, you are permitted to walk through quickly and without bothering them. There are many options you can take in order to get away if you wish; from role-dueling to simply using an emote (then hope for the best). However there are exceptions to every rule, it is best to discuss how the group roleplaying will handle the situation OOC first before moving on ahead. *Like above, it's considered annoying when a person completes actions for others, you can only 'attempt' do to an action upon another character. For example, "Sally hits Eric, making his nose bleed." is inappropriate because it does not give Eric a chance to retaliate or block her shot. "Sally attempts to hit Eric in his nose." would be more appropriate because it is up to Eric to decide if she even hits him and if his nose bleeds. 'Out of Character' Despite being a roleplaying realm, there are a lot of things that go in to consideration when creating a character and interacting within the world. *A good suggestion is to read up on the lore of your race and other races before playing. Remember that not everyone in the world is going to know the other races histories, just like in real life. You don't have to know every time piece of lore to enjoy yourself, but doing your 'homework' can give you a wonderful base to go by in how everyone interacts with each other. Vampires, cat-girls, and whatever-else you can come up with don't exist in World of Warcraft. Know what is available to you before creating a character. *As an example of the suggestion above, do not create a backstory based on an intricate relationship with an NPC. If you want to serve within Thralls armies, by all means, do so. But please refrain from being Arthas Menethil's lost sister. If an NPC doesn't mention you in lore, you don't exist or more commonly you will run into the character later on in the game. However, being a very distant relative to an NPC is less frowned upon, but still discouraged. If you wish to do this, try picking a lesser known or sub-character instead. *Channels through which RP is accomplished are generally /say, /yell, emotes and may also be used within whispers, party-chat, guild chat or raid chat. Public channels are generally considered "Out of Character." However, there are good times and bad times to use some of these features. For example, using the /yell excessively will not make you very many friends (especially if you are constantly doing so out of character.) This is actually against the rules of the roleplaying realms on World of Warcraft, so use them wisely. More Help and Guides Category:Guides Beginning_To_Roleplay Playing_A_Protagonist Playing_An_Antagonist Category:Guides Category:WrAWiki Category:Roleplay